Holding Back Tears
by Tiffiany-45
Summary: (On Hiatus)It's the end of the trio's 7th year and they're getting ready to Graduate. But amidst the nostalgia, realization of feelings, and saying goodbye, Voldemort strikes. Will the trio be strong enough for their last battle against pure evil? RonHerm
1. Rememberence before Graduation

Holding Back Tears

by Tiffiany Hargis

  
  


A/N- Ok, this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction. I've been reading them for a long time, but I never attempted to write any because J. K. Rowling already does such a wonderful job and how could I ever compare to what she does. But I'm bored. So I decided to give it a go. If its horrible feel free to tell me. I'm always up for constructive criticism.

  
  


Disclaimer- I secretly owned the real Hogwarts and visited the castle often to spy on my favorite student Ron Weasley, but with the economy down I had to sell the castle and there in lost my visiting rights to see Ron, but I know Hermione is taking good care of him. The owner of the castle now, J. K. Rowling, has the pleasure of seeing my Ron while I sit in Texas and dream of the days when I had everything I ever wanted; Blasted stock market. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Hermione sat by the bed in Madam Pompfrey's hospital wing. She intently watched the face of the bed's occupant for any signs of movement to show that consciousness was coming anytime soon. In the end, she decided she was waiting in vain.

  
  


She removed her eyes from their routine of starting at his hairline of messy, thick black locks, pulled back from his lightning bolt shaped scar, to his glass-less closed eyes, to his partly closed mouth, to his still neck, to his rhythmed chest going up and down, up and down, to his motionless hands (one in both of hers and the other one at his opposite side), to his strait statue legs, and ending at his limp stagnant toes.

  
  


Harry Potter was unconscious and it didn't look as if he was going to awaken anytime soon.

When she finally came to this conclusion she had to hold back tears for about the millionth time that night. It was her's, their's (Ron and Harry), graduation night. It was supposed to be special, joyous, ceremonious, and a night to remember. 

  
  


Well one things for sure, she'll remember this night, along with the rest of the wizarding world, far as long as she lived. This night was the night Lord Volermort was fatally defeated for the second and final time by the boy named Harry Potter.

  
  


She looked up at the wall holding many posters of wizarding medicine, body charts, paintings, and a single clock. It was midnight. It was hard to believe that only five hours ago the day had, at that time, been special, joyous, and ceremonious.

  
  


~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

  
  


"Can you believe we're going to be graduating in one hour?!" Ron said excitedly as he, Hermione, and Harry walked towards the lake from the front doors of Hogwarts. It was a humidly warm day and Hermione was glad that the ceremony was being held at 8:00 pm close to sunset. 

  
  


"No, I can't. It seems so unreal." Harry answered Ron's question, and after a pause he continued, "We've been here so long. It's going to be hard to walk away." Ron and Hermione just nodded their agreement and kept walking. 

  
  


As they approached the lake they saw the teachers and house-elves setting up the last of the preparations for the nights festivities. There were about 40 rows of chars with an isle cutting down the middle. The chairs were all facing the lake, and when they got closer, they noticed the view of the lake from the chairs would be hindered at the time of the ceremony by all of Hogwart's graduating students standing on the hovering ascending platforms.

  
  


The platforms were decorated in the four different house's banners and streamers were connected the audience's chairs. On closer inspection, each banner moved in appropriate ways of the animal on it.

  
  


The snake slithered around the name Slytherin, a badger kept digging up the two 'U's' in Huffelpuff, the Hawk kept soaring, diving, and gliding above the brand of Ravenclaw, and the lion prowled the outside of the Griffendor labeling. 

  
  


All in all, the trio was extremely excited to be starting their ceremony that would lead them to their next phase in life. 

  
  


"It looks very nice" Hermione said, "While we get our diplomas the sun will be setting behind the lake. It will be so beautiful." Hermione looked dreamily out at the lake.

  
  


"Yeah, you two will get the sunset. My last name starts with a 'W.' It'll be nightfall by the time I get my diploma." Ron said irritably. 

  
  


Harry and Hermione chuckled, then the three grew quiet and solemn as they stared out at the lake. 

  
  


Ron looked over at Harry and smiled at him. "We made it through all seven years, and we're still together; best friends." Ron than put a long arm around Harry's shoulder and patted him on the back, which Harry returned. Ron turned to his other side to join Hermione in on their bonding, but he saw that tears were in her eyes

  
  


"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked as he dropped his arm away from Harry.

  
  


She took a deep shaky breath then smiled. "I'm excited about graduating, but I'm so sad to go. This place is a second home. We grew up here together." She blinked back her tears though; she was determined not to cry. At least not until AFTER graduation.

  
  


"I know what you mean," said Ron still watching Hermione very closely. The light cast off by the sun on the water gleamed onto her silhouette and gave her an angelic glow. 

  
  


"Hogwarts is my first and only home." replied Harry quietly to the ground. "This is going to be hard on us all, Hermione."

  
  


They all nodded together. They just stood there, watching the water, the squid lazily flapping in the water, watching the sun sink lower and lower, enjoying their last times together on the grounds. 

  
  


They lost track of time in their comfortable silence. They only noticed how late it had gotten when Ron finally tore his eyes off Hermione, because she had almost caught him staring, and looked at his watch. "It's already 7:30!!! We better get back to the castle and change into our robes."

  
  


They hurriedly resurfaced from their oblivion, and walked quickly back to the castle. 

  
  


When they reached the common room it was strangely deserted. When they paused at the stairs for a second so Hermione could go up first, Hermione gave Harry a hug and then a kiss on the cheek. She told him, "Thanks for always being there for me Harry. I know we'll see each other in a couple of minutes, but I wanted to let you know how much I value our friendship, and the time we've spent together at our home. We've been through so much together, good and bad. You're a great friend, one of the bravest people I know, and honorable. Thank you for your never-ending friendship" Harry smiled and hugged Hermione back.. Hermione's eyes again were full of unshed tears. After the embrace ended Harry said with a choked voice, "Thanks Hermione, thanks for putting up with me for the last seven years also. Your friendship has saved me many times; from evil or from myself. You are the most unselfish person I know. Thank you." and with that he walked upstairs to change.

  
  


Hermione turned to Ron who had his eyes adverted and his ears and face seemed to be a reddish-pink which she immediately knew as signs he was angry. Jealous was more like it. 'When will he ever learn?' She thought as she walked over to him and stood about an inch away from him. 

  
  


At the sudden proximity Ron looked right into her eyes; vivid blue met creamy brown. They both felt their stomachs twist with the intensity of their gaze. They kept this up this non-tangible contact for a moment then Hermione flung her arms around his middle, and in an instant his arms were around her as well. 

  
  


Their embrace was longer and more pregnant with emotion than the one between Hermione and Harry, but neither seemed to notice that their hug lasted longer than just a friendly hug. As Hermione pulled away slightly, still keeping her arms around him, her brown eyes found the sought blue again. 

  
  


Then she spoke, "Ron, thanks for your unfailing loyalty. Although we fought often over the last seven years, you were the one I could always count on to protect me from no matter what. You've showed me that there is more to life than books.... You showed me that rules can be bent and even broken for the right reasons...... You've showed the truest and purest form of friendship but also the difficulty and patience that comes with it as well. Your humor has been a guiding light in this dark time, and you've proven to yourself and the rest of the world you're as smart as I have always known with the marks you've received this past year. And.... And you've always have compared yourself with Harry and how he's the hero and you're just the side kick. Well, I just wanted to know ever since our first year with the troll and the chess match that you've been a hero in my book. And out of all the books I have read it is the most important and true of them all." 

  
  


Her voice was airy as she ended her speech. She couldn't believe she had just said that, but she felt it needed to be said. Their eye contact had never broke and because of it and his touch she felt her whole body tingling. 

  
  


Ron stood there not breathing with his mouth hanging slightly open. Then Hermione finally broke eye contact, stood on her tip-toes, and kissed his cheek immensely close to his lips. Then she turned out of his grasp and walked up the stairs to her dorm.

  
  


Ron watched her every movement as she walked up the stairs totally speechless. He couldn't remember a time when he had been this happy or confused in his entire life. After a moment in his stunned silence he made his way slowly up the steps to the dorm with his cheek burning where Hermione's lips had been minutes before. He finally got to the door of his room with five minutes left to get ready for Graduation. 

  
  


Another A/N - OK, I cannot STAND it when fanfics don't sound like the real characters. I know I cannot write the characterization that J. K. Rowling gives, but if this is just totally horrible, which I have a strong feeling it is because I have just now finished typing it at 3:15 in the morning, then please tell me. And please give specific places so I can fix them. Also due to lateness and tiredness I probably misspelled a lot of Harry Potter themed words. If I did please tell me and I'll try and fix them right away. There is going to be more if you enjoy it and its not EXTREMELY terrible. PLEASE CRITICIZE ME!!!! 


	2. Ceremony at Sunset

Holding Back Tears

Chapter 2

"You're going to make us late!" Harry yelled at Ron impatiently from the dormitory door. 

Harry had on thin black material cut into an exquisite graduation gown. The collar, the front opening, and the end of the sleeves were bordered with maroon and a gold trim. 

His jade eyes were still covered by glasses and his rebellious hair was covered by a wizard's hat that was also black with the Gryffindor crest on the side. 

Underneath the robe Harry opted to wear khakis with a white dress shirt accompanied by his gold and maroon Gryffindor tie. 'It looks nice but comfortable' he had thought. He accessorized his ensemble with his muggle watch, which he was now irritably looking at. It was reading 7:58.

Ron rushed out of the bathroom with his identical robe thrown on unzipped over black dress pants, a dark grey shirt, and a black tie. It also looked as if he had spent more time on his hair than usual even though it was just going to be rearranged by his hat, which was abandoned on the bed. 

Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend as Ron tried to zip up his robe. "What?" Ron asked self-consciously checking over his appearance making sure he zipped his pants, buttoned his shirt correctly, and tied his dress shoes. All was in order. He looked back up at Harry with a frustrated glare.

"You're dressed really nice." Harry commented, "Dressing up for a certain girl we both know?" All Harry could do was laugh at Ron's still frustrated but now indigent stare, but Harry also noticed the pinkish tint on Ron's face after he mentioned this.

"No. It's our graduation, Harry. We're supposed to dress nice." Then Ron proceeded to go around Harry, open the door, but before he could cross the threshold Harry said, "Hat." Ron gave an aggravated sigh, marched over to the bed, threw on his hat, and followed Harry out the door. Both boys were going at a very fast pace.

When they reached the common room Hermione was standing at the portrait hole watching the clock anxiously. She had her hair smoothed strait, but instead of pulling it into a bun she left it down, flowing past her shoulders toward the middle of her back. She had on the same kind of robe as the boys' but with a more feminine cut and it hid whatever she was wearing underneath. 

When she saw them her gaze rested on Ron a bit longer than needed. She looked at him from head to toe. As the boys ran down the last couple of stairs she smiled at them, pushed open the portrait hole door, and they set off toward the lake at a run. 

The whole way they ran Ron kept staring at Hermione in front of him. She looked beautiful, and he was wondering how in the world she was running so fast in the heels she was wearing.

When they reached the front doors they flung them open and almost ran into the rest of their graduating class. 

"It's nice for you three to join us." Said a familiar stern voice they had heard for the last seven years. It was the head of their house, Professor McGonagall. "Now find your places in line before we have to delay the ceremony any longer." With one last humorous look at each other and unregretful smirks they found their places and proceeded to the lake. 

When they reached the lake the seats were filled with family members and friends. Hermione found her parents next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the red headed family. Her dad had a video camera, and Mr. Weasley was looking at it longingly, as if he couldn't wait to get his hands on it and figure it out. Her mom and Mrs. Weasley were chatting around their husbands like old friends. 

Seeing her parents interacting with the wizarding world and having them be so proud of her made her heart swell with love for them. The thought also made her want to cry, but NO, she was not going to. She took a deep breath and continued to their destination. 

After everyone was seated, Dumbledore stood from his seat with the professors and walked to the podium.

"Thank you all for coming on this joyous occasion. I trust you are all as proud and relieved as I am that they all made it." He said with his gentle frail voice, a smile on his almost hidden lips, and sparkling eyes. 

"I have watched each of these students grow and become the great witches and wizards they are, and I'm excited to see them go out into this world and become better and even stronger in their knowledge but especially in their wisdom. Life is trial and error, and I hope that along with their successes they make their share of mistakes, because this is how we learn true life's lessons." 

Dumbledore paused and looked over at the graduating class staring intently back and were hanging on his every word.

"Now with that said. I believe we should get this little shindig started."

"Without further adu, I will introduce you to the valedictorian. I present to you one of the cleverest people I've ever known, but not only does she have intelligence, she has loyalty, determination, dedication, bravery, and heart. Here is Miss Hermione Granger!"

__

'I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry.' This was all Hermione could think while Dumbledore introduced her so lovingly. She couldn't worry about forgetting her speech mid sentence, tripping and falling off stage, Ron and Harry laughing at everything she said, the whole class laughing at what she said, or that it was time for her to walk up to the podium. Well until she noticed everyone looking at her expectantly, and then she knew it was time.

In the immensely long second it took to get to the podium her fears returned. She looked around at the crowd. She saw her parents and the Weasleys' who were looking up at her proudly, and then she looked to her fellow graduates. She saw Harry giving her an encouraging smile and a little 'thumbs up', and then she saw a head of red hair and blue eyes. Ron looked at her intently then smiled a little and gave her a wink.

She seemed to regain the composure she had lost, and she gave Ron a little smile in return before she turned back to the crowd who had grown a little restless.

"Hello, family, friends, teachers, mentors, and all our loved ones. We are here to celebrate a completion of courses, passing of exams, and finished schoolwork. If you take this day literally that is it.

"If you would have asked me seven years ago I would have said that was all that mattered to me: books, homework, and courses. As I grew physically, though, so did my priorities and values in life. 

"I grew to learn that a wise person's advice is more valuable than anything I could ever read in a book. I learned that finding something new about your friends and having them impress you everyday even though you have known them for six years, is more stimulating than being instructed in a subject that hasn't been changed or impressive in years.

"I learned the biggest course you can take is fighting for your life. In that moment when you think that you could die that day, everything unimportant, like material possessions, melt away, and you realize that only important thing in life is love. The love you give to family and friends. The love you receive in return is what pulls you through, not the transfiguration class you have the next day."

Hermione paused and smiled at everyone listening heartily on her, there wasn't a movement in the crowd. They all sat motionless looking strait at her. 

"So thank you all for the wise advice, never-ending friendship, and unconditional love. It is because of everyone that loves us that we are here today. We could not have done it alone, not even I. So not only do I present you a class of academic excellence, I also present to you a class of wisdom, friends, and love: a class of true life experience. A class that is ready to fight for their life as adults, with our loved one's support and encouragement, in this dangerous world."

Hermione backed away from the podium and motioned toward the graduates. The whole audience, professors and school mates, except for select Slytherin families, clapped and stood. Hermione gave a small bow/curtsy and reclaimed her seat with her peers, but along the way she received many pats on the back and honored smiles. 

When the audience grew quiet again Dumbledore reproached the front of the stage to start passing out the diplomas. When Granger, Hermione was called there was another standing ovation. Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall gave her looks of pure pride and adoration, Ron behind her still at the chairs was cheering loudly over everyone, and the sun was barley visible over the lake shining with reds, oranges, then from pinks to purples, and finally dark blues. 

It was the perfect moment. With tears in her eyes she took the certificate, smiled to the crowd, and took her seat, but she did not shed a tear.

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

A/N- Ok, FIRST I wanna thank all of you who reviewed my first chapter. I was touched that you really enjoyed it and thank you for the criticism I received. I'm sorry this chapter drags a little too, but I wanted to give you some background and some happy stuff before it gets sad and dark.

Yey, I finally got this chapter up. I've been working on it since the day after I posted the first chapter. For the last 3 weeks I've been surviving without cable and the internet. Today is the first day I have the internet and I've made sure to update to make y'all as happy as I.

Here is the reason it's gonna take me a while to update. When I started writing this fic. I was bored and I really didn't think through every detail of this story. I know what certain things I want to happen, but I'm having trouble coming up with some crucial parts of the story. Plus I'm at Texas Tech in an apartment with my best friend so I don't have a lot of time, but I swear to you that I will update and work on this story as much and as often as I can. I want to make you all happy, and I am just as excited to see how this story goes as you all are. 

~LOVE Always~

Tiffiany Hargis


	3. Symbolic Foreboding Evil

Holding Back Tears ch. 3

By Tiffiany Hargis

Disclaim- Hey, Rowling called me the other day and gave me an update on how my Ron was doing. She said that he was having a blast playing Quidditch now that he was comfortable out there. He is getting in trouble in Snape's class but he's passing. Everyday he asks himself why he even took Potions after 5th year, but blames it over a head injury he received over that summer. I asked Rowling if I could go and visit the castle and she gave me a flat out "NO!" I'm very disappointed, but at least she called me to give me an update on my future husband. (In other words I don't own Harry Potter, and, to my great disappointment, Ron Weasley, but who knows I might one day own Rupert Grint. Gosh, I love sleeping; it lets me have some fantastic dreams!) *off to bed I go* "here I come Rupert; I hope I haven't kept you waiting."

            Ron was correct, by the time his name was called to pick up his diploma the sky was dark and sparkling with stars. It didn't seem to faze him though. He was just as happy and delighted as Hermione was when he grabbed the certificate. 

After everyone's names were called and the hats were thrown, there was a huge crowd of graduates greeting their parents. Hermione found Harry and Ron before making their way over to the Weasleys' and Grangers.' 

When they reached them they were bombarded with hugs, slaps on the back, congratulations, and kisses on the cheeks. The families' enthusiasm was contagious and soon they were all talking with each other animatedly.   

After they talked for a while, the Weasleys, Grangers, and Potter walked to the Great Hall where they were holding the graduation party. 

The hall was decorated much like the stands were at the ceremony. The same house banners decorated the walls, but hanging from the ceiling the majority of all the decorations were Gryffindor themed to celebrate the winning of the House Cup. 

On the Gryffindor table, along with the House Cup also stood the Quidditch cup that Harry and Ron had won with the rest of the team early that year. Naturally, Harry had become captain of the Gryffindor team the previous year after Angelina had left. Harry felt a great sense of pride when he looked at the cup that had been in Gryffindor's possession for the last four years. It was up to Ginny who was going to be the captain next year to keep it in their possession. 

There was live music by the Melodic Maids being played, and there was an extensive buffet of food being served. The house elves really outdid themselves today. Yes, despite Hermione's unending attempts at _spew_, or S.P.E.W. the house elves still were enslaved much to their enjoyment.

Hermione was standing at the end of the Gryffindor table with her parents talking about everything that had happened in the last year. "Yeah, classes were great! I learned a lot of interesting and practical things that are going to help me in my training at the Ministry. My N.E.W.T. scores got me into the ministry no questions asked and without going through an extensive interviewing process. They actually said they've been watching me for a while." Hermione told her parents.

"That's wonderful darling. We're both so proud of you." Mr. Granger told his daughter as he hugged her for the millionth time that night. "Yes dear, we couldn't have asked for a better daughter." cried Mrs. Granger as she also hugged her. 

Hermione returned their hugs with just as much love. Right now her mom was doing enough crying for the both of them. Hermione smiled; "I love you guys so much." 

When Hermione pulled back from the hug she looked past her parents and saw Ron looking at her with a smile playing on his lips. She smiled back which turned into a laugh as Mrs. Weasley started messing with Ron's hair (The hat had messed it up). Ron looked really annoyed. 

Harry approached Ginny after he was done talking with Mr. Weasley about all the uses for an oven. She was alone, standing behind her mom as she messed with her son's hair. She looked really bored. Ginny smiled at him as her approached. 

"Hey, you having fun?" he asked her smiling.

"How'd you guess?" she answered playfully. 

"I don't know it was just a feeling. So are you looking forward to next year?" he inquired.

"Yeah, but I'm really nervous and sad at the same time. It's going to be hard being the captain after you, but I think I can handle it. I'm really just worried about the N.E.W.T.s and actually having to go out there and get a real job." she answered. "How about you? I bet you're nervous going into Auror training."

He thought hard for a minute than said, "Yeah, I'm really nervous, but I'm more excited though. It feels right. It feels like it is what I'm meant to do. If that makes sense?" 

"Of course it makes sense. I think I'm going to go into a field that requires charm work. I scored really high in charms on my O.W.L.s.  I've always felt very confident in my charms work, and it, also, makes me think that is what I'm supposed to do." She paused for a minute, "Yeah, I know what you mean."

There was silence as they watched what was going on around them. Ron and Hermione were staring at each other while the other wasn't looking, Fred and George were by the food trying to conceal some of their new products into the food, Bill and Charlie were sharing stories about their jobs as Fleur stood off to the side looking bored with her husband's story (She obviously had already heard these stories many times before), and to the Weasleys and Grangers who were having a conversation about their children. 

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and smiled; it was nice having such familiarity and being surrounded by love. Harry let his eyes wonder over to Ron and Hermione. They were still playing tag with their eyes, and when their eyes did finally meet they both blushed and looked away.

It was very obvious what they were doing to anyone who was noticing, seeing as they both were standing without anyone else around them. Then, Harry thought, that they were so into their little game that even if there was anyone near them they wouldn't even know.

Ron and Hermione found each others eyes again and did the same thing as they did previously, but this time they both smiled bashfully. Their childish behavior made him laugh, and found that Ginny who had been watching them also and was laughing with him. 

Harry was thinking 'what a beautiful smile Ginny has,' when a sudden flash brought him out of his thoughts. He turned and saw that there was a photographer there to document the occasion. 

He was carrying what looked to be a very antique camera that had to have its bulb changed after each photo was taken, but it looked as though it was very well taken care of and treasured. The name of the company was Tangible Memories as the photographer's shirt said, and he had taken a picture of Ginny and him as they had laughed. As soon as he had changed the bulb he was off to another picture perfect moment somewhere else. 

Harry smiled at Ginny again and said, "I guess I'll talk to you later. I'm gonna go talk with Ron and Hermione." Ginny smiled back, nodded, and headed over to her mother. 

Harry made his way over to Ron and Hermione who where Hermione was standing with her parents earlier. When he got there he heard Ron saying, "...your speech was awesome, Hermione. It was perfect just like everything else you've done at Hogwarts. Of course it wasn't stupid." Ron smiled at Harry as if saying to back him up on this. "Yeah" Harry said getting the hint, "It was great. How could you ever think it was anything less?" 

"Thanks guys!" she replied. "It did take me quite a bit of time to write it. I am kind of partial to it myself." She said with a smile. 

"I was scared there for a second when you didn't speak for a while. I thought that maybe you were going to run off the stage or something." Harry said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I was a little scared, also. Were you frightened?" Ron asked.

"No, I was silent for dramatic effect." Hermione lied coolly. Both Ron and Harry looked incredulously at her. She gave in, "Fine, I was having a minor case of stage fright, but I overcame it." She said. Then she remembered why she got over it so simply; by just a smile from Ron. She let herself remember the way he looked as he stared at her smiling. It wasn't a bad memory at all. But the boys' laughing brought her back from the memory. She glared at them.

"Miss. Hermione Granger is not perfect. Wait until I tell the Ministry." Ron said teasingly. 

At the mention of the Ministry Hermione's insides lurched. She was terribly nervous about her new job, and she didn't know if she could get over it as simply as she did her stage fright. 

The boys seemed to notice the change in Hermione's mood, and Harry asked, "Hermione you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just terribly nervous about the Ministry. What if I disappoint them, or I make a huge mistake and they realize their _mistake_ was in hiring me?" Hermione answered.

This caused the boys to chuckle a bit before reassuring her that she was going to be fine, and the Ministry couldn't find a better person for the job. "But if it doesn't work out you could always come back here and be the librarian, you know. No one knows that library better than you." Ron said jokingly after their reassurances.

"Thanks so much Ron, you always know just what to say." Hermione said sarcastically. 

"That's what I'm here for." said Ron heroically. 

"How 'bout you Ron? You can't honestly say that you are not nervous to be joining the Cannons." Harry asked Ron seriously.

Ron had improved majorly over the last two years in Quidditch, and had the honor of saving the most quaffels in a season this year. The plaque is now hanging with the rest of the trophies he had to polish second year. 

Both Harry and Ron had many offers to go to assorted teams for professional Quidditch, but only Ron had taken up on the offer. Of course he chose his dream team the Chudley Cannons. 

Ron thought about his answer before he voiced it, "Yeah, I am a little, but I'm so thrilled to be on the team and to be doing something I love for a living that it overcomes it." Ron answered with a light in his eyes.

"You're going to be great you know? Hermione told Ron. "You're going to be the best keeper that professional quidditch ever had."

Ron just stared at her. There seemed to be an underlying passion and intimate connection as they stared at each other. Harry started to feel very uncomfortable after a moment and did an uncanny impression of Professor Umbridge by going, "_hem, hem._"  It seemed to break Ron and Hermione out of their trance, and now both were competing on who could get the reddest in the face. 

Harry just smiled at them and threw his arms around both their shoulders. "This is our last night here." He said to make conversation at the now strained atmosphere.

Hermione had a flashback of just a few hours ago when they were at the lake having the same conversation. 

"I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone other than you two" Harry said not looking in either of their directions.

Ron looked a little uncomfortable and honored at the same time and smiled at Harry and gave him a pat on the back. Hermione was near tears again at the statement, but instead smiled at them and gave them a group hug. They both hugged her back, and a wave of contentment washed over them. 

They were so into their conversation that they had not heard Dumbledore call everyone to the front of the Great Hall by the staff tables to speak one more time that night. They hadn't realized that they were now alone in the back of the Great Hall in the shadows, and they also never noticed the photographer searching in his bag for another bulb for his camera. 

He found his sought bulb, but this one was different. In the center of it was a green mist. He inserted it into the camera, put the camera up to his eye, aimed, and pushed the button that released the green flash that engulfed the three teenagers. It lingered over them for a moment than suddenly the mist faded but also did the three friends. All that remained of the trio was leftover light that started to make a shape. It first made an outline of a skull then another ray of light made a snake that slithered ominously into the skulls mouth. 

Hanging in the air like a green ghost, was a six foot tall four foot wide Death Mark waiting for the unsuspecting finder to unveil it's symbolic foreboding evil.


	4. Against All Odds

Holding Back Tears

Ch. 4

By: Tiffiany Hargis

A/N: Well, hello all!!! I know you are all like, "Well that took long enough. You writing an epic or somethin'?" Well no it's not an epic, but due to busy college life and being diagnosed with malignant laziness also contributed to the long delay. 

But never fear this should be this best chapter yet. You know why? Because I'm special and have a beta reader now. Her name is Mione Weasley the writer of Things Aren't Always What They Seem. I want to give a big credit to her, because she is taking time out of her life to help me out, and she is a life saver. I've never been that confident in my work, and now that she is helping me I feel 10xs better than all the other postings combined!!!

A/N A/N: There is a man named Chthon Styx. I couldn't think of a name so I looked up some Greek Myth. On the internet and found these two words that meant pretty much evil so I just used them for his name. Ok, Ok, now on to the story!!!!

Disclaim: Ha ha, fooled ya. You have to read the disclaimer first. Well, guess what, J.K. Rowling didn't call me this month. I have no idea what's going on in my beloved Ron's life. I'm in near tears; I feel torn in half. I'm not really living. I'm a shell, going through the daily motions, but I'm never really there. I haven't been the same since the day he was taken away from me. My only consolation is Rupert Grint which all my waking hours are devoted to him, but there is one HUGE problem. I LIVE IN TEXAS!!!! I'm no where near ever seeing my red haired love. OHH the pain, ohhhhh the agony. (In short, Rowling still owns everything.)

            All Hermione could see were flashes of green light as she was flung from side to side. The light seemed to form a tunnel, and she, Ron, and Harry seemed to be falling down it at an incredible rate. But at the same time she wasn't really falling because her body felt weightless. 

Suddenly there was a shock and she could feel her body begin to be under her control again. Her centre of gravity was returning, and before she could completely register what was going on she felt the ground come underneath her feet with a jolt. At this unexpected lurch she lost her footing and she fell right into the back of Ron. 

She steadied herself by holding onto him, but when he turned to make sure she was alright she almost lost her balance again. Her legs felt like she had just ran a million bleachers, and she didn't feel like she'd ever stand right again. To make sure she didn't become better acquainted with the ground Ron held on to her waist as he surveyed their surroundings.  

When she felt she could divert her complete attention from standing upright she glanced around. Harry was standing to the left of Ron and her, and was completely bewildered about this change in environment. When she looked around she found out why. 

They had landed in the middle of a suburban street. There were similar houses on either side of them as far as they could see in each direction. Each house was trimmed in different colors, had a slightly different looking garden, and well kept lawns. They were right under a street lamp, and about every thirty yards another yellow light could be seen. If you looked past them you could see a faint little glow from the moon being absorbed by the clouds, but there was no other light except for the radiance from the surrounding street lamps.

After the hectic and theatrical ride it took to get there the place seemed a little anti-climatic and peaceful.

"What do you think is going on?" Hermione asked timidly as to not break the silence of the little community.

"I don't know, but it's probably nothing good." replied Ron with a frown. He seemed on edge like he was ready to pounce at any moment. She looked at his eyes and saw they were concentrating on the unseen beyond the light suspiciously. When he noticed she was looking at him he returned her gaze and it softened instantly. He seemed worried, but not for himself but for her. Hermione instinctively moved closer to Ron, where she always seemed to feel safe, to show him she was alright. She realized his arm was still around her waist. 

As she pressed her side to his he tightened his grip around her. She knew this wasn't the best time, but having Ron hold her was like a dream come true. She could feel the heat of his body through his robe, and she was close enough to his chest that she could faintly hear his heart pounding as hard as hers. 

"What do you think Harry?" Ron asked. 

When Harry didn't reply right away Hermione broke her surveillance of the surrounding area to look at him. He was starring at something in the distance under the next light in front of them. She saw an outline of a sign that was white with gold letters, but it was illegible from where she stood. 

They walked toward the sign in unison without any verbal communication. When they reached the light they saw the gold letters shining like bright aureate stars contrasting on a dark black sky. They were thick, bold, and all capital letters that read: GODRICK'S HOLLOW. 

Hermione sucked in a sharp breath in shock. Ron let go of her and took a step back from the sign and into the direct ray of light of the lamp above them. His hand moved discreetly to his robes where his wand lay. Hermione backed up after him, and she now felt a lot colder now that Ron wasn't holding her. A distinct shiver ran through her body.

Contradictorily, Harry walked towards the sign and outlined the letters with his finger. 

Harry was at a place he hadn't been in sixteen years; a place that changed his life forever.

"This is where my parents died," Harry said unnecessarily with a hollow voice. He seemed as if he was in a kind of trance.

"Yes, this is where your parents died that night you got that scar, and tonight the curse that gave it to you is going to finally do what it was supposed to sixteen years ago," said a voice in the darkness beyond the light of the lamp. The trio to jumped as chills traveled up their backs caused by the harsh piercing sound. Hermione and Harry grabbed for their wands while Ron was already pointing his in the direction of the mysterious voice. 

Voldemort stepped halfway into the light, casting shadows over his repulsive face, giving it an even more sinister look.

The three subconsciously moved towards each other. Ron looked as if he was about to curse Voldemort, but the Dark Lord smiled and nodded his head to an unseen person behind him. Suddenly they were surrounded by a dozen Death Eaters all pointing their wands at them. 

Without warning there were shouts of "Exspelliarmus!" and they were left defenseless with now empty hands.

            Hermione was getting really scared now. Even with Ron at her right she didn't feel very secure. 

"I don't need the other two, I asked for only you Potter, but we'll have to make due won't we," Voldemort starred menacingly at Harry and glanced at the two by his side. There was a loud popping sound, and a smile appeared on Voldemort's face that made him even more detestable. 

"There is my servant now. I would like you to meet Chthon Styx. I don't believe you've been _formally introduced." _

The photographer at the graduation ceremony stepped into the light, but his uniform and camera were absent and replaced with a black Death Eater cloak. His mask and hood were also not over his head. His face was twisted into a malicious smile as he looked over his abductees. 

"I'm sorry master. The boy was always around someone, and I wanted to stick to the schedule so I had to include the other two. 

"That is quite alright Chthon they are easily disposed of," Voldemort said in a chilling voice that sent more shivers up Hermione's spine. Her fear was bordering panic now. For once in her life her mind was blank, they were cornered with nowhere to run. 

"Grab Potter and get him ready for the night's festivities" Voldemort ordered Chthon. 

Harry moved closer to Ron and Hermione and looked ready to fight just as the other two were. As Chthon approached Harry, the teenager took a swing at him and hit the imposter photographer on the left cheek. But he quickly recovered and grabbed the struggling Harry in a death grip. However Ron was on him in an instant. Ron had hit the man in the stomach and then the other cheek before a red beam of light hit him, sent him flying in the air, and landed at a Death Eaters feet with a thud. 

"Potter, come quietly or your friends will be tortured worst than your wildest dreams can conceive," Voldemort shouted in the silence that followed Ron hitting the pavement. 

Ron slowly got to his feet a starred directly into Harry's eyes as the dark haired boy ceased his struggles. Hermione just looked from one to the other with tears in her eyes. She felt like she was frozen; she hadn't moved since they had been surrounded by all the Death Eaters. Her fear was paralyzing; her body heaved painfully with each breath as she watched Chthon drag a complacent Harry out of the circle. 

Voldemort followed Harry and Chthon as they made their way in between two houses behind the sign. Before Voldemort passed the gardens of the houses he shouted to the Death Eaters, "Kill the other two. We won't need them!"

They heard Harry scream "NO!!!" and saw him pull against his capture's clutch, but his attempts were futile and he was wrenched out of sight. 

Hermione wasn't breathing anymore as the Death Eaters circled in around them. She instinctively backed up, backing straight into Ron who had made his way over to her while Harry was being drug away. He put his arms around her from behind, and in a second every moment that she had ever spent with Ron flashed in front of her eyes: When she met him on the train, when he knocked out the troll, when he was her knight on the life size chess board, their times in Hogsmeade, their summers together, their time alone doing homework together in the common room, when they were fighting, when they went to the Valentine's Ball a couple of months ago together as friends, and then it ended at earlier that day when she kissed him on the cheek. 

She turned and looked into his eyes and he looked as lost and helpless as she. He took her hand and she saw tears in his eyes; they spoke of love lost before it was ever theirs. Hermione became encouraged; she was not going to give up without a fight. She was not going to let her love for Ron die without doing everything she could to save it. Hermione looked to the sky, but the stars where still hidden beneath the clouds, and there was no guidance offered from the heavens. The only light she saw was from the street light over head. Then it happened, she had an idea. 

She squeezed Ron's hand and looked at the light, but he didn't seem to understand. Everything happened in slow motion, as the Death Eaters raised their wands to shout their various spells; she unexpectedly took off her shoe and threw it at the light in one fluid motion. She was never good at throwing things, but this night her aim was perfect. The shoe flew toward the light and it hit the bulb and engulfed the area in darkness. 

There were multicolored flashes that were from the Death Eaters previous spells, but that was all that was seen. 

All that could be heard was the scamper of feet and a loud "URGHHHH" as a body hit the ground.

A/N – Hey guys!!!! Another cliff hanger; I know I'm evil. I really believe that someone that updates more than I are allowed to do cliff hangers, but I had no where else to end this chapter. I'm really sorry; I hope you all forgive me. If it is any consolation I've already started writing the 5th chapter, so it shouldn't really be THAT long until you all find out what happens. I want to say thanks again to Mione Weasley! The same as in the past, please feel free to criticize me. Anything is welcome; it really helps if you tell me what you like and what you don't!!! Have a great day, and God Bless!!! J


	5. Escaped Sidetracked Cornered

Holding Back Tears

Ch. 5

By Tiffiany Hargis

Disclaimer – Howdy y'all. Just thought you might like a little taste of Texas. Actually, I've never seriously greeted someone like that, but it might happen somewhere in this state. J Now that I have made no sense, its time for my senseless disclaimer. GUESS WHAT!!! J K Rowling just called me and apologized for not calling about Ron last time, but to make up for it she had great news. She told me that Ron finally told Hermione that he likes her and they are now an official couple!!! Can you believe it!? She said that they were bickering as usual but then Herm. said something about him not caring about her and her feelings, and then Ron got this determined look on his face and told her, "I care, I actually care to much." all James Bondish. Then he grabbed her dipped her all low and romantic then he KISSED her!!!!!! AWWWWW SO romantic. Rowling said that now they're inseparable and 'snogging' (for you English folk) anywhere and everywhere they can, and grossing out Harry and is causing him psychological damage. Then J.K. said she forgot to get me last April fools and that this was a belated April fool's joke. I almost flew to Scotland to kick her butt!!! (WOW these just keep getting longer and longer, "Sorry 'bout that!")

~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8~8

            Shouts of "Lumos" rang out through the street as the Death Eaters lit up the street with their wands. As the light illuminated the circle of Death Eaters, there was no sign of the two teenagers, but one of the Death Eaters was on the ground. It looked as if he had been tackled and he hit his head on the pavement when he fell, knocking him unconscious. 

"Spread out and find them. Kill them on sight!!!" shouted one of the Death Eaters and they all ran in different directions to find the two teens.

            Ron and Hermione ran as fast as a bruised up guy and a one shoed girl could. After they had run for what seemed like half an hour, though it was probably for only two minutes, they took shelter between a house and a garage. 

"I think we're safe for right now," Ron said looking around the corner from where they had been previously running. "That was some quick thinking." Ron said turning around and grinning at her. 

She was doubled over panting hard trying to get her breath back to a normal rhythm. She wasn't used to running; Ron on the other hand was in great shape from his Quidditch training so he was fine. 

Once she caught her breath she took off her lone shoe that now were causing blisters on her foot. She looked at her hoes that were now ruined, and while Ron was looking out for Death Eaters she hurriedly took them off also. 

When Ron turned around he saw Hermione taking off her graduation robe to reveal one of the most beautiful dresses he had ever seen. Well, maybe because it was on Hermione it was beautiful, but it fit her perfectly none the less. It was light blue made with a sheer material. When he took a step closer he saw little flower patterns sewn into it; they were not big enough to be seen from a distance yet when you were close each flower was different and very detailed. It had a v-neck that went low enough to hint a little cleavage, but it was fairly modest. The bottom of the skirt was ruffled a little and it reached a little higher than her knees.  

He was staring at her dress as if he had never seen one before, and he kept getting closer and closer to her to see each of the intricate flowers. Before he knew it, he was about a step away from Hermione with her starring at him strangely because of his odd behavior. As he moved his head closer to it, all he wanted to do was touch the thin material. It looked like it would be incredibly soft and elegant to the touch. 

"Ron are you ok?" Hermione asked him worriedly. 

Ron was startled back to reality. He slowly raised his gaze up to her face, but along the way it stayed on her slender neck. Hanging on it was a little silver locket that he had given her for Christmas. It was fairly simple. It had a typical silver chain, the locket itself was a silver oval with a little rose boarder, and the word "Forever" was engraved in the centre.  He had found small pictures of Harry and himself, and put them inside for her. When she received it she really seemed to like it, but he had never seen her wear it. This had made him believe she had just been pretending she liked it as to not hurt his feelings. 

"You're wearing the locket," he replied finally looking into her eyes. 

She smiled sheepishly, and looked down at it also. "Yeah, I thought it looked nice with this dress, and it was a special occasion," she said with a shrug. 

"You've never worn it before; not even to the Valentine's ball," he whispered, fingering the locket with his left hand. His finger slid over the cool smooth surface. 

"Well…," she stammered, surprised he noticed that she hadn't worn it before, and the way he was looking at her and toying with her locket made her feel a bit queasy. "Well, at the ball I wore gold dress robes so naturally I couldn't ware the silver locket, and I didn't want to risk losing it wearing it daily. So, I've kept it in a box in my trunk with that perfume you gave me fifth year. I loved it so much I wanted to take good care of it," she said to her feet, slightly embarrassed.

Ron smiled as he saw a faint pink cross her face. He dropped the locket, and let his fingers run over the material on her shoulder. It felt as nice as he thought. When he touched her shoulder her head jerked up as if she had been shocked. 

A thin stream of dim light from one of the street lights cascaded over the side of her face. He was reminded of earlier that evening when the light reflected onto her from the water giving her an aura of light. She had looked beautiful then just as she looked beautiful now. He let his fingers travel down the rest of the short sleeve and then down the rest of her arm. When he reached her hand he grabbed it and intertwined their fingers. 

Many things went through his mind as Hermione looked down at their combined hands and then looked back up at him with a shocked expression. One of these was the thought that the only reason he was alive right now was because of this marvelous woman. Another was that he was positively in love with her. This epiphany came so suddenly he was overwhelmed by the feeling. He looked into her eyes and wondered why he had not realized this incredible sensation earlier, but at the same time he knew he had suppressed this feeling for a long time now. Along with this revelation he knew he had to finally tell her how he felt. They had denied this for way too long now. 

He slowly raised his other hand and placed a strand of her now straight hair behind her ear, but instead of letting his hand fall back to his side he let it rest lightly on her left cheek. He stared straight into her eyes, and took a step closer to her.

"Hermione…I…" he began. He couldn't seem to find the right way to translate his feelings into words. He closed his eyes to find the strength he needed. When he opened them he found tears in Hermione's eyes. It encouraged him to see her anticipating what he was going to do. Hermione I… I just wanted to tell you… to let you know…" He paused. Bloody HELL, this is way too difficult. He took a deep breath. "… that I lo…"

Before he could finish his sentence they heard a scream, and jumped apart into defensive positions. The scream was low and rough, but they couldn't mistake who it was. 

"Harry!" Hermione quietly cried out. 

'How could I be so stupid,' Ron thought angrily. It was SO selfish that he was here talking about his bloody feelings when Harry could be dying. 'You dumb git!' he chastised himself.

He turned back towards Hermione and saw the same fear and guilt in her eyes. "We better go," she said softly, and then moved past him to check for Death Eaters.

While she checked he pulled off his robe, loosened his tie, then took it off, unbuttoned the top buttons by his neck and cuffs of his shirt, and then rolled up his sleeves.  

They both checked one more time to see if the coast was clear, and then ran out into the open in the direction Harry's scream had come from. As they ran Ron had never felt more defenseless and useless without his wand. 

They strategically ran behind trees and in between houses to keep out of plain sight. Hermione was starting to feel very lost, and was about to stop to find some sort of clue as to where they were when Ron pushed her down behind some bushes in front of a house, and as she landed on her stomach he was on the ground right beside her. He put a finger to his lips to signal her to be quiet, and she heard footsteps slowly approach the house. She held her breath as he stopped at the front porch of the house; if he looked right and a little forward he would see them. 

"Hey, you see anything?" said a voice from behind the Death Eater. 

The man on the doorstep looked left and then right. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and stayed as still as possible. "Nah, nothin' yet," he replied. 

"Well, go inside and check. And take care of any problems," commanded the voice, and then they heard footsteps walking away from them. The other man stood at the door for a second, and then jiggled the door handle. It was locked so he muttered, "Alohomora." and effortlessly walked into the house.

'What did he mean by problem?' Hermione thought. 'What kind of wizarding problem would present itself in a muggle house?' But before she could think too much about it she was pulled up by Ron and they sneaked along the side of the house. When they reached the end of the bushes they stopped again to check and make sure no one was there when she heard voices above her. She looked up only to see they were underneath a window. 

"What are you doing here?" cried out a male voice from the room. "Get out now, or I will call the police!" 

There was a sudden flash of green light, a woman's scream filled the house, and a baby began crying. "No, No, please... please… don't…" but Hermione was jerked up and was running away from the house before she could hear the rest of what the woman said. As they ran she kept looking behind at the window, and she saw another green flash. They hid beside a tree not far from the house, and they could still hear the baby crying. But suddenly the crying stopped, and Hermione just stood there shaking; not believing what just happened what she just heard. She felt tears in her eyes; she felt so guilty. 'If it wasn't for me being here this wouldn't be happening' she kept thinking to herself. This just brought more tears to her eyes. 

Ron grabbed Hermione's shoulders, turned her towards him, and made sure she was looking at him. "Hermione I know this is terrible," his voice shook a little, "but if Harry is still alive we need to do everything we possibly can to keep him that way." he urgently whispered to her. "We need to be really strong right now, ok? So we can save Harry, ok?"

 Hermione shook her head in agreement slowly, but it was hard not to cry and to be strong when Ron's eyes were also glistening with tears. 

"Ok. Let's go." he said. He took a deep breath, looked to both sides of the open space between two rows of houses, took Hermione's hand, and then ran as fast as they could toward the next row of residences. 

Hermione let go of Ron's hand so she could run faster, but Ron was still two strides ahead of her. Unexpectedly, a jet of purple light flew by her face, and hit Ron squarely in the back. Ron was lifted into the air, where he flew about five yards forward, and landed face down on the ground. 

"No!!!" Hermione shouted and abruptly stopped running and turned around to see the attacker. 

The Death Eater had his wand pointed directly at her, and was walking threateningly slow towards them. Hermione slowly walked backwards with no sudden movements, and when she was aligned with Ron she stopped to see if he was alright. He was breathing heavily, and was moving in a pained way, but he was conscious. By the time the Death Eater got about ten yards away from them Ron had pulled himself up to a slouched standing position with a grimace of hate etched on his face, Hermione's was full of fear.

"Hello, again Weasley and Granger," said the cold voice from behind the mask. At the sound of his voice Ron stood straighter and Hermione gasped. "It has been a while since I have seen you last," he paused for a second, thinking. "Two years perhaps?" The man stood there for a moment staring at them from the eye slits of his mask. Then he quickly removed his hood, and the mask soon followed. The man's cold blue eyes stared evilly at them; his nearly white hair contrasted the dark night and combined with his black cloak it caused his face to glow dangerously against the nothingness behind him. The man standing in front of them was a man neither wanted to see again in their entire life; a man named Lucius Malfoy.

"It has been TOO long in fact," he spoke in a dark low voice, and then smiled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A/N- Hey guys, another cliff, but at least this one isn't as bad, because they're not in mortal peril at the moment anyway. J I hope you all are enjoying this story. I've had probably the most fun you can have writing this. This story starts writing itself sometimes and that is pretty scary. I want to give props to my beta reader Mione Weasley, because she has had the busiest week and has been sick, and she still found time to correct the mistakes in this chapter. She is the best beta reader ever!!!! Anyway, like always constructive criticism is always welcome and encouraged. Believe me you wont hurt my feelings. 

P.S. To ReBelleRose thank you for your personal interest in this story and wanting it so exceed other stories that you have read. It inspires me to write the best I possibly can as to not disappoint you. I do have my story pretty planned out, but if this last chapter is going to be like the rest of my coming story than its going to go completely off my timeline I have for it. I originally didn't have anything more planned for Styx, but now that you have brought him more to my attention I can focus on bringing his story out more. Thank you for your care and input!!! 

P.S.S.  To Kagome19 you told me that Rupert is too young for me, first it was kind of a joke (Even though I do love Rupert, and I'm going to marry him in 5 years) secondly, I'm only 5 years older than Rupert. So when he is 20 and I'm 25 it won't matter that we love each other. But now that he is 14/15 and I just turned 20 it just doesn't sound that good. So there. J I'm just kidding have a great week and Thanksgiving Kagome and hopefully your dreams are more plausible than mine. I really need to stop putting unreachable goals in front of myself. 

"In the long run men only hit what the aim at. Therefore, though they should fail immediately, they had better aim at something high."

                                                        Walden ~Henry David Thoreau~


	6. A Man Without a Reason to Live

Holding Back Tears

Ch.6

By: Tiffiany Hargis

A/N: Ok everyone, if I still even have readers anymore because it has taken me forever to update, the 6th chapter is finally here. I know I'm terrible, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. I think it is the deepest chapter yet, or at least the saddest. I want you all to know that I really enjoy writing this fic. But my schedule and imagination doesn't allow me to update as often as I like. This semester I am taking 15 hours and I actually will hopefully have a job too. So, I will update as much and as fast as possible. I still don't know what is going to happen between now and the ending so when I start writing again after the next chap I get as excited and thankful as you guys. So hope you enjoy this chap.

A/N #2: I want to thank Mione Weasley for beta reading my last couple of chapters. She's a lifesaver, and to Icebreaker20037 and ReBelleRose for always reviewing my chapters. It's always great to know what you think about the story, and to know that you both care enough about it to continue to write to me about it. Thanks again. And thanks to the countless others that have reviewed and read my story. The only reason I'm continuing this story is because of all of you. Even though I'm having a lot of fun myself writing them. 

Disclaim: Hey everyone, Rowling called and informed me that the trio and plus a few of our other fav. characters from Hogwarts (Ginny, Luna, and Neville) had a great Christmas and New Year. On Christmas the kids all got together in the Great Hall (B/c Luna can't go into the Gryffindor common room) and opened their presents together. They were joined by Dobby and Winky shortly but they had to leave for the kitchens, but not before Dobby passed out an assortment of socks, scarves, and hats to everyone (he had gotten the idea from Hermione last year). They had a great time. They had feasts prepared for them and later on in the afternoon they all went out for a snowball fight (Boys VS Girls) Lets just say do to some out smarting by the girls and good arms from the boys all six of the students went back to their dorms soaking wet. That night the Gryffindors left in the tower sat by the fire and talked about anything and everything until one by one all went to bed except Ron and Hermione who were left alone in front of the fire. They talked for a few more hours until they decided to go to bed, but when they reached the stair well they saw a small piece of mistletoe floating strangely above their heads. They turned to see Dobby magically summoning the plant and hastly turned back to each other. Nervously they smiled at one another, and Ron bent down and place a small sweet kiss on Herm's lips and said, "Goodnight Hermione." Before going up the stairs and leaving a baffled Hermione in his wake with a silly smile on her face and she gave a thankful look to Dobby said goodnight to him and went to her Dorm to relieve this kiss in her dreams. (Aww. Wasn't that cute?! Ok now if anyone actually read that I'd be really surprised that was extremely long. Well, Rowling still owns the castle and the rights to HP)

;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;

"Earlier today the Dark Lord effortlessly convinced the Dementors to come back to his side. They released all of us from that dreadful prison, and the Dark Lord's followers were returned to his service yet again. Which leads us back to where we are now, his followers are helping our master for one of the greatest days in history, the death of Harry Potter and the Dark Lord's rightful reign over this world " Lucius Malfoy told the two teenagers firmly with a slight smirk on his face. 

Ron slowly inched his way to stand in front of Hermione to offer any kind of protection he could, unfortunately the movement didn't go unnoticed by Malfoy. 

  


His smile grew, and he addressed Ron, "I see your father's love for filthy muggles infested itself into his children." His stare went from Ron's threatening gaze to hers with a disgusted look on his face. She tried to stare back at him with just as much distaste.  

"At least it is better to love her than compared to you who his only emotions in life are hate, greed, and a hunger for a power that your "master," who you only follow out of fear, will never share with you, because his promises are as hollow as his evil soul." Ron spat at Malfoy with a repulsed look on his face. A sense of admiration rose in her heart, but she feared the backlash from Malfoy he was not going to like Ron's speech. Lucius was still armed, they were completely defenseless, and she had no more shoes for a distraction. 

An outline of anger shadowed Lucius' face, "You silly arrogant boy, do really believe you can protect her. Although it is quite touching to see you try, neither one of you are any match for me." Malfoy then directed his wand to Ron's chest and yelled something uncomprehendable because at the same time she shouted in fear as the wand moved with deadly precision. The wand emitted a red light, and sent Ron flying off to the side leaving Hermoine exposed. She watched as he flew off to the right and hit the ground, but her gaze immediately returned to Lucius' eyes determined not to show him any fear. She wasn't going to offer him the satisfaction. 

"She is a brave one; I will give you that." Lucius spoke to Ron who was winded and still on the ground. His wand was now pointed straight at Hermione as he looked her up and down, appraising her. "She always did have a strong will and an undeserved sense of pride that should have never belong to someone like _her_." He spoke the words as if they were pure poison and were far from a complement. 

Hermione mustered all her contempt for the man in front of her and displayed it in her gaze as she stared him in the eyes. After a few seconds passed, he yelled the words "_Cruico_" and she watched as a jet of light flew towards her to fast to react. Hermione's mind went blank. The only thing she could think of was the immense amount of pain that was coursing through her body. It was beyond any pain she had ever felt in her life, and it took her breath away.  

After about fifteen seconds, that felt like a lifetime, were over the curse was lifted, and Hermione struggled to get breath into her burning lungs. There were tears in her eyes but she fought them back; she would never allow him to see her cry. While she gasped in air, she saw that she was laying face down in the grass and it was cool against her burning skin. After she caught her breath, she flexed her strained legs, and struggled to stand. Her legs gave out on her the first time she tried, but her second attempt was successful.  

  


When she was standing, she lifted her gaze to Lucius' to show she was not going to go down without a fight. She heard Ron faintly say her name with awe and sorrow in his voice. She turned her gaze to him, and saw he looked beaten and disheartened. She saw a pain in his eyes that tormented her more than Lucius could ever afflict upon her. She tried to comfort him with her tender and warm look, but most of her energy was focused on standing and she was unable to offer any solace. 

She turned her eyes back to Malfoy and saw there was a smile playing on his lips. This time she was ready, but never would she be prepared, for the pain that came to her as the evil Death Eater shouted "_Crucio_" with his wand pointed at her again. 

Ron watched as the second jet of red light emitted from Lucius' wand. This time he ran to her, but was stopped by his piercing voice. 

"If you so much as take another step towards her I won't think twice before I kill her." The vicious wizard looked at Ron daring him to move with a sadistic smirk on his face.

Instead of watching the haunting smile, Ron looked back to Hermione. Her beautiful features were disfigured with anguish, and her limbs were moving in odd jerking motions. It broke his heart to watch Hermione in this much pain. If he ever thought he felt useless or defenseless before he now felt the feeling of utter and complete worthlessness. 

He watched as the spell was lifted from the tortured body for the second time and how she remained motionless. He willed her to make some sort of movement to tell him she was alright. He let out a sigh of relief and distress as she shakily got to her feet again after a couple of straining tries. 

This time she just stared at Malfoy with a determined and fearless look, and his smile was starting to fade at Hermione's display of "strong will" and it was turning into a grimace of annoyance. Ron never felt more proud of Hermione or been in such despair over her. A tear slowly slid down his cheek as he watched, as if in slow motion, her get hit again by the unforgivable curse. She fell to the ground again without any form of resistance. 

Her body looked so exhausted that it didn't even convulse as the pain coursed through her veins. Ron's eyes were freely shedding the tears that Hermione's weren't able to as the curse was lifted from her form. This time she struggled several times to get off the ground, but each time she could not find enough strength to stand. So, instead she just raised her head and gave a look of pure hatred toward Lucius but her eyelids kept drifting closed as if they were heavy, and Ron knew her vision was not focused.  

"Shout out for mercy despicable girl, and I will finish you off quick. If you don't the pain will slowly drive you as mad as the Longbottoms." Lucius demanded of Hermione. 

  


In reply, Hermione tried to get to her feet again, but only managed a kneeling position before a wave of dizziness caused her to fall to her face again. She let out short painful breaths; her lungs were burdened with the labor of breathing.

"So be it." cried Lucius, "Say goodbye to your precious mudblood!" And with that, Hermione's body was in complete misery again. 

"_HERMIONE!!!_" Ron shouted over Lucius, but it didn't have any effect on the potency of the spell that was cast. He tried to run to her again, but he was again stopped by the heinous man. "If you go near her I'll kill both of you right now." Ron was thinking that death was probably better than watching Hermione getting progressively driven mad by the Cruciatus Curse. 

Ron looked him in the eyes and it brought pleasure to Malfoy's face when he saw the effect he was having on Ron. More tears were falling down his face now, and with each one his hope left with them. All his hope completely faded as he watched the curse lifted from Hermione for the fourth time. Her body was completely tense and it shook slightly. Ron heard her gasping for air in a very strained manner, and then her whole body went limp. He could not hear sounds of labored breathing or any other sign of life. He strained his eyes and ears for any signs of life, but it was useless; he couldn't even see her rib cage moving to show she was breathing. Ron prayed for her to move just a little, but his prayers were unanswered and he feared the worst. __

_'She's dead_' he thought. Suddenly he felt an overwhelming sense of remorse and hate. Flashbacks of Hermione came to him, of past times together that were both good and bad. He hardly registered the images, and if anything made his hate grow even more present at the loss of Hermoine. Every thing else began to fade. In his world Voldemort didn't exist, Harry was just a figment of his imagination, and he was only on Earth for one purpose: To kill Lucius Malfoy. 

He turned to Malfoy and spoke low and emotionless voice. "There is nothing more dangerous than a man without a reason to live," He paused and the silence was deafening, "You've just killed what I've ever lived for."

Lucius smile faded from his face, and a flicker of fear crossed his features as he looked into the hollow spiritless eyes of the broken but determined man before him.

{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*{*}*

Ok, another cliff, but this time I did it on purpose, 'cause I know I'll be updating soon. I know this b/c I've already written the 7th chapter I just need to get it typed so never fear!!!

I've had some inquiries about this fic, and to tell the truth I don't know how many chapters there are going to be. I have an outline, but it doesn't go by chaps it goes by events. Like for example there was going to be more to this chapter, but this scene lasted longer and was more impassioned than I ever imagined it to be. But this scene was one of the first scenes I had planned out, even before I knew they were going to graduate that day. So, I have left the next part for the next chapter. 

I know this is a little shorter than the past ones, but I hope it has no less impact if not more. I hope you all enjoyed it. It was painful to write. I tried to write it as detailed as I could but my heart was breaking at some parts.


	7. An Impossible Task

Holding Back Tears

Ch. 7 (Lucky # 7)

By: Tiffiany Hargis

Disclaimer: Rowling just called me yesterday in a fit of giggles. She said that Ron did something last night that really cracked her up, and of course with her ever watchful all seeing eye over Hogwarts I have no choice but to believe it is true. 

She told me that Ron after a horrible night of Prefect Patrolling, in which he caught 2 fourth year boys sneaking out of Gryffindor to see two girls from Ravenclaw who which he caught also after the two boys confessed. Anyway, he gets off duty and realizes that taking a nice bath in the Prefects bathroom would be a great stress reliever. 

So, he gets his cloths, walks to the bathroom, gives the password, and walks into the bathroom to see Hermione standing with her back to him in nothing but a towel. He was stunned for a couple of seconds and could not form a coherent sentence. His stuttering caught Hermione's attention and of course she started yelling at him to get out and trying to cover herself as much as she could with the skimpy towel. Ron finally regained his composure and made his way back out the door, but not without one last look at Hermione which caused her to get even more agitated. With his bath forgotten he walked back to his dorm, and stayed awake all night with the vision of Hermione in her small towel. :) 

Now, all day today they haven't talked to each other, and every time they see one another they blush and look away. AHHH! Now there is sexual tension!!! What I wouldn't do to still own my beloved Hogwarts castle. I'm missing it so much!!! Ohh, I dream of the days I took watching Ron from afar for granted!!! Ohh regrets!!!

(Really now my stupid disclaimers are just getting ridiculous, but they are awfully fun to write!)

{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}

As the two men stared at each other, Ron felt his rage rising to a point that he had never felt before. It was uncontrollable, it burned through his soul; it radiated throughout his body; and even his fingertips and toes emitted heat. 

He never broke his gaze from the man in front of him. After a flash of fear that momentarily took hold of Lucius's face, a smile formed on his thin cold lips. His eyes held no mirth, for they were bitter and impassive; it seemed to say he was proud of what he had just done. 

As the smile consumed Lucius' face, it caused an explosion in Ron's body. All the rage, hurt, anger, and mourning collided and radiated from ever cell in his being. 

He let out a scream that sounded primal, but it was not able to exert any of the energy building inside of him. He full out sprinted to the malicious form ahead of him bellowing, fists clinched in anger, and face contorted from all the emotions coursing through him. Before he could take two strides in his run, before Lucius could raise his wand to the charging figure, before Lucius could speak any sort of incantation to defend his despicable self, Lucius was blasted into the air by an unseen force. Ron didn't even have time to comprehend that Lucius was on the ground as he raced even faster to the shocked form. 

When he reached Malfoy, he was struggling to get to his dropped wand that was about a foot away from where he fell. As Ron stood over Lucius he saw that the older man was astounded by the power that transmitted from him, and that he was also frightened by it.

"Please Ron. Please don't... please don't," he babbled as he cowered under Ron's towering build. "I'll give you money... that's what you want right... you always need money. I'll give you however much you want…thousand galleons... ten thousand... whatever you want. We can go to the vault now...I can arrange it. I'll give you whatever you want... I'll do whatever you want, Ron. Please just don't kill me!"

Ron stared at the panicking unmanly creature bellowing at him, completely emotionless. He stared at him with the same lifeless stare he wore before, but this time a tear slid down his cheek.

"Anything I want," Ron repeated with a monotone voice.

"Yes... yes, Ron. Anything... anything you want. Anything." Lucius struggled on the ground a little more, his voice growing more confident as he made progress in bargaining for his life.

Another tear slid down Ron's face as he stared off to a place only he could see. He imagined his future with Hermione: their first kiss...their second, going out on their first date, her reading by a fire and him just watching her, them on a broomstick together with her arms fearfully around him, him proposing to her, her saying yes to the proposal, their marriage, the first time they would make love, their first child being born, both of them old and grey sitting on the front porch watching their grandchildren play in the yard. The visions faded to black just like Hermione's life faded from her body, and the black was trying to consume him. He took a sharp intake of breath and he was brought back to reality, and he brought his gaze back to Lucius. Tears were now cascading down his face freely, but the liquid did not extinguish the raging fire that was now burning in his glare. 

"I want Hermione back," he whispered with ferocity and an unbearable pain in his tone. 

Lucius's eyes widened at the impossible task asked of him, and he began to struggle again under Ron's look. "I don't know... I mean... I highly doubt that I can do what you ask," Lucius replied sounding like a groveling and stammering Wormtail. "But," his voice regained its hardened and prideful self, and he stopped moving around on the ground, "I can send you to meet her!" He quickly grabbed the wand he had progressively moved towards, and turned to aim it at Ron. 

But Ron was so enraged and empowered by revenge he lunged at the man with an animalistic force and yelled again with unrestrained wrath. The wand flew from Lucius's grasp, soared into the air, and hit a nearby tree.

The force that knocked the wand also bombarded Lucius with a power that hammered him into the air and he landed face first on the ground. The breath was driven from him, and he rolled on his back to force air back into his lungs. From his position he watched as the red headed teenager raced at him with a primitive madness in his eyes. 

When Ron reached him, he picked him up by the robes with his left hand and swung hitting him in the face with his right, and then he let the older man fall back down to the ground. On the way down, Ron bashed Lucius' other cheek with his left fist. 

As Lucius' hands flew to his damaged face Ron kicked him twice in the ribs so hard there was no doubting he broke a couple. He picked Lucius up again by the front of his cloak and threw him up against the tree which caused Lucius to hit the back of his head on the trunk. Ron held him against the tree, and the evil man winced as his sternum stretched further injuring his broken ribs. 

Ron moved his head close to Lucius's and looked directly into his eyes. He waited for his grey eyes to focus on his burning blue ones before he said anything, "I don't understand why!" he roared at the injured man. "She was perfect, beautiful, smart, and kind... she had so much life and you took that from her. As long as I breathe on this earth I will never forgive you!" He paused in his speech and looked over at Hermione's still form. He took a deep breath to try and control himself. He turned back to Lucius and continued, "I just have one question. Why her? Why not me?" he asked barely above a whisper. 

Lucius also looked over Ron's shoulder to Hermione's body and grinned his malicious, condemned, and sadistic smile, and then turned his attention back to Ron's awaiting face. "She deserved what she got. She never belonged in our world. She plagued us with her presence, and needed to be eliminated before she infected all of us with her poison. I would kill her again if I had a chance, and I will watch her squirming death over and over again in my mind with overwhelming satisfaction until the day I die!" Lucius replied with pure spite.

His words enraged Ron, and he hurled Lucius into the tree a couple more times before throwing him on the ground again. Ron kneeled over Lucius straddling his battered body to prevent him from moving. Ron repeatedly beat his fists on the bruising and bleeding face until he could no longer raise his hands in exhaustion, and Malfoy had been unconscious for a long time. 

Tears streamed down his face and he had no energy to even try to control them. He rolled off of the unrecognizable Lucius, and lay on his back in the grass parallel to the unmoving form. He let out a cry of anguish as sobs of exhaustion and mourning overtook his body. He rolled over onto his side away from Malfoy, and curled up into a fetal position. 

He opened his tear-stained eyes and watched the motionless Hermione. She was still lying face down in the grass, just like he had left her. Her hair was flowing over her shoulders, her arms were on either side of her body as if she was still trying to push herself up, and her legs were folded left on top of right bending towards her chest. 

He took control over his tears and body so he could stand, but no matter how hard he tried he could not control his fear that she was _really_ dead. He slowly walked towards her as if each stride was one step closer to his death. When he reached her, he kneeled down at her side, and caressed her straight hair. How he wished he could run his fingers through her natural curly locks. He always loved her curly mass of hair. 

His hands shook as he grabbed her shoulders and he turned her over. He noticed with an enormous lurch in his stomach her body was cold and pale as he laid her head on his lap. He lightly brushed her cheek with his fingertips, and his bloody knuckles hideously stood out against her porcelain skin. 

Water was sprinkling onto her face, and he looked up to the sky expecting to see rain falling from the sky. Then he realized that it was his tears that were showering upon her; not the sky's. 

He wiped the tears away from his face angrily and looked away from the woman he had loved and still loved. Movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. There were two figures by the house that he and Hermione were at earlier. He realized that he had probably made a lot of noise earlier, and probably alerted the Death Eaters to this area. 

He gently placed Hermione lovely head back on the ground, quickly stood, and ran to the nearby tree where he found Lucius' wand. He ran back to the man and he hadn't even stirred since Ron had left him. Ron didn't know if the damned man was alive or dead, but strangely he didn't care.

The red head bound him, levitated him up the tree, and tied him up where he wouldn't be seen using the orphaned wand. When he was finished he saw that the two Death Eaters were closer to the makeshift battlefield. 

He stuffed the wand into his pocket and ran back to Hermione. He carefully lifted her limp body and ran to the once before desired row of houses. 

One of the houses had an extensive and elaborate garden. He ran towards it, carefully half stepped half hurdled the medium sized fence, and found shelter provided by a couple of benches and two arch ways made up of Ivy. 

He carefully laid her body down and checked the surrounding area for any signs of the Death Eaters. When he was satisfied no one was around he turned his gaze back to Hermione. 

As he looked over her still form, a short flash of light reflected from Hermione's locket. He walked over to her, and picked up the locket from her chest. He looked at the inscription, and thought of the irony of the words 'Forever.' He opened the locket to see himself staring back at him with a smile and bright eyes. Ron couldn't believe he would ever smile again. 

He looked to the right and saw Harry. His heart gave a heavy jolt as the previous day's events came back to him. 'I need to help Harry,' he thought to himself, but he couldn't find the heart or instigation to get off the ground and leave the peaceful looking woman in front of him. He looked at Hermione again. 

"I have to go," he silently told her, as if trying not to disturb her from sleep. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek, and then rested his palm gently on the side of her face. 

"I don't want to leave you, but I have to help Harry. I can't lose you both," he whispered to her with tears in his eyes. 

He bent down and put his lips to her ear, "I will come back for you." He took a deep breath and leaned up to study her face again. He engraved her image into his memory; he knew every curve, shape, and freckle. 

He rested his forehead on hers and spoke to her unresponsive form, "Hermione, I should have told you everyday since the first day I met you, but now I'm going to tell you too late…" His voice cracked as the sound of it faded away, and he barley spoke above a whisper and it was full of emotion and conviction he murmured, "I love you Hermione." Tears fell from his eyes and landed on her cheeks. "…and I will love you the rest of my life." 

He enclosed the locket in his hand and rested his fist on her chest. He raised his chin and kissed her on the forehead. 

Suddenly a shock ran through him, and he sat bolt upright. He had felt her chest move underneath his hand. He opened his clutched hand and felt the movement again. He let out a relieved gasp and smiled crying tears of joy. 'SHE'S BREATHING!' he thought. Her breaths were weak and shallow, but she was alive. He felt he could sing with joy. 

He felt her arms and legs and she was still extremely cold. He started rubbing his hands over her arms, legs, hands, and feet hoping the friction would cause enough heat to warm her. He continued his massage until he heard her sharp intake of breath. 

"Hermione?!" he whispered pleadingly. But she was still unconscious, but her breathing was stronger then before. He unbuttoned his shirt, took it off, and covered the top half of her body with it. He continued rubbing her body until he felt she was warm enough to the touch. He looked back to her face, and there was color in it. A smile spread across his lips again.

"Hermione," he whispered as he stroked her cheek with his fingertips. "Hermione, wake up. Come back to me 'Mione. Come on…Wake up!" he said this soothingly and continued in his coaxing until she moved her head slightly. He reached down and grabbed one of her hands in his while the other was still caressing her cheek. 

She let out a moan, and he called her name once more. She slowly opened her eyes, but blinked them several times before the beautiful brown orbs rested on his. Tears were still cascading down his face, but now they were caused by relief and joy. 

"Ron," she said weakly. 

"Yes, Hermione I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." He leaned over her gliding his hands over her cheeks and sliding them through her hair so it was out of her face. 

"Ron, why are you crying? Are you alright?" She slowly sat up, but winced as she did so. 

"I'm fine…you're fine, everything's going to be alright," he said as he helped her up. He kept his hands on her the whole time. If he took his hands off her he would realize this wasn't real, and Hermione being alive was just a desperate dream he created to cope. 

She looked around, and a wave of fear troubled her features as her body became stiff. "Where's Lucius?" she asked apprehensively. 

"It's alright, I took care of him. He's never going to hurt you again." He said staring into her eyes.

"But how? He had his wand! How did you get to him? How…" but before she could finish her series of questions he put his finger to her lips to silence her.

"It doesn't matter how I did it, Hermione. All that matters is that you are ok and _alive_." His voice was hushed and barley audible. "I thought you were dead." He revealed as another tear ran down his cheek, and she wiped it away with her finger. He grabbed her hand and pressed it against his cheek. They looked into each other's eyes, and the intensity of their connection began to scare Hermione. He brought her hand from his cheek to his mouth and kissed the inside of her wrist, and then he turned it around a placed a light kiss on top of it. 

"I've taken you for granted for these past years." He told her as his eyes bore into hers. "But that is never going to happen again." He rested their hands in his lap and intertwined their fingers.

He leaned in closer to her. He never took his eyes off hers, and she was so enthralled by the passion in them she couldn't even blink. When he was centimeters away from her mouth her chest felt constricted and she couldn't breath. 

She could feel his warm breath against her lips as he told her, "I'm gonna tell you something I've should have told you long before now, but I was to scared. But I'm never going to be scared to tell you again because nothing scares me more as the thought of losing you." 

He took a deep breath and looked down at her lips; Hermione licked her lips in anticipation and looked at his lips too. When he spoke again she looked directly into his eyes. "I love you Hermione, and there isn't going to be a day that goes by, while I'm alive, that I don't tell you how much that I do love you." 

Hermione smiled, held back the tears that threatened to overflow, and simply replied, "I love you too." With that Ron closed the immensely close distance between their lips quickly, which shocked Hermione. She abruptly recovered and kissed Ron back with the same intensity and passion Ron was giving her. She deepened the kiss by opening her mouth so their tongues could mingle. 

They got lost in their kiss and the world around them melted away. The feelings that coursed through her body were greater and more pleasurable than she ever imagined. There was electricity between them; it was sweet, warm, and exciting. 

All the sourness and pain that previously consumed her body was replaced with the intoxicated pleasure of having Ron kiss her. She ran her fingers over Ron's toned, shirtless chest, and then they progressed along his shoulders and back. 

When they finally parted from their intense kiss he rested his forehead on hers and smiled, "I've wanted to do that for so long." He opened his eyes and stared into hers. She smiled back and sweetly kissed him again. It was short, but no less meaningful. "I've been waiting for you to do that for a long time," she replied. 

He hugged her, closed his eyes, and breathed in the scent of her. It was an as if he could not get enough of the warm body that was so full of life. He tensed at the memory of her lifeless body and dead weight when he carried her in his arms not long ago, and he hugged her tighter. He opened his eyes to avoid the images of when he thought Hermione dead, and when he did he saw two Death Eaters circling the area looking for them. 

He quickly lurched forward with Hermione still in his arms. When she hit the ground she was too surprised to speak, but hastily recovered, but lost her breath again as Ron landed on top of her.

"Ron, what in the world do you think…" She was silenced when his hand clamped over her mouth, and he silently looked around the bench. With his other hand he withdrew the wand from his pants, and listened as the footsteps by the other side of the rose bushes beside the Ivy arches. After about a minute Ron shifted his weight, got off from on top of her, and removed his hand.

"Sorry about that," he said sincerely as a blush rose from his neck to his ears. 

She shook her head as if to say "ok", but she was still trying to catch her breath. His hand over her mouth combined with his weight on her rib cage had made it difficult to breath. 

As she caught her breath fear clutched her insides. "Ron…" she began timidly, "Where is Harry?" 

When she asked the question, Ron hurriedly looked to the ground in shame. He took a deep shuttering breath and looked back up at Hermione. "I haven't found him yet Hermione." He said then rose to his feet, and picked up his shirt from the ground that was discarded when Hermione sat up for the first time. "Voldemort still has him somewhere around here, hopefully."

For some reason, when she woke up she thought that everything was ok. Now, even though she was immensely happy about her and Ron, a crippling fear overtook her and it overcame all the happiness. 

"Ron, how do we know if he's even still alive?" she asked dreading the answer. 

"We don't," Ron answered softly, buttoning up his shirt as his relief and joy of having Hermione back was consumed by guilt and fear over the fate of his best friend.  

@----@@----@@----@@----@@----@@----@@----@@----@

A/N: Hey Guys, I just wanted to let you know that there is a quote from Pirates of the Caribbean embedded into this chapter. When you review tell me if you realized it was there the first time you read it, or if you had to go back and find it! I thought this would be fun. It was great fun putting that line in there!!! Hope you all have a great day!!! Thank you all for the great reviews from the last chapter I was honored and really thrilled!!! Esp to Phenoix Child that reviewed each chapter as she read it. Talk about a surprise; to open up you're e-mail account to find 6 reviews in there? I thought I got a late Christmas present!!! 


	8. Following my Instincts

**Holding Back Tears**

**Ch.**** 8**

**Darkness that Gripped Their Souls**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hey guys! Are you still there? I doubt it. I would be really mad at someone who waited to post a chapter as long as I did. I don't doubt that I probably lost a couple of readers. I'm sorry that it took so long. I'm in college as most of you know, but this semester I got a job and my extra time became non-existent. I'm off of school for the summer and I'm working as a manager of a camp near San Antonio. I should have enough time to complete this fic and probably start a new one by the end of the summer. There probably aren't many chapters left of this one. The next chapter is going to be the most action packed and interesting one. I can't wait to write it. Ch. 9 is the chapter I've been planning and organizing since I started this fic. I hope it doesn't disappoint. Not a lot happens in this chapter, but it leads into the next which like I said earlier you won't find boring.

Disclaimer: Hmm… I think I'm beginning to run out of creative things. I never really owned the Hogwarts castle and Rowling really doesn't write to me telling me what Ron and Hermione are doing. (Just incase I fooled some of you ;) ) However I do own this fic, but yet I own nothing that is written about in the story. EX- Ron (unfortunately), Hermoine, Harry, Voldemort, Wormtail, etc, etc. Y'all get the point. I'm just a poor college student writing a story based off a book because I'm not creative enough to write an original piece of work. Well, on to the story!!!!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After Ron finished buttoning his shirt he looked back up to Hermione's eyes. They just stared at each other as their newly persistent sense of fear overtook them completely. Finally Ron looked away to their surroundings to make sure the Death Eaters were still gone. Then he turned and crouched down next to her and spoke softly, "Hermione, you stay here. I'm going to go look for Harry and as soon…"

"Ron! NO! I'm not going to just sit here while you go out there searching for Harry!" Hermione retaliated.

"Hermione, You're too weak! You're not going out there and potentially face _Voldemort_ in your state. I'm not going to lose you again!" Ron replied back urgently. He almost yelled the last words.

Hermione put her hand on Ron's cheek and looked directly into his eyes and said softly, "Ron, I can't just sit here knowing you and Harry are out there risking your lives. I'd never be able to live with myself if anything happened to either of you. I'm going to find Harry whether you like it or not." As she said this Ron looked down in defeat. "But it will be easier if we do it together."

There was a long pause and Ron still wasn't looking at her. She could tell he was angry with her and scared for her at the same time. She dropped her hand from his cheek, and she stood up slowly and carefully, but no less determined. When she was standing she stretched her aching muscles and slowly began to maneuver her drained body. As she turned her back Ron looked up and watched her progressively get more comfortable walking again and saw that with each step her pain was receding.

She was walking quite smoothly with out any hindrance by the time she turned around, looked at Ron and said, "I'm feeling better now anyway."

Ron nodded his head in seemingly against his better judgment and stood, walking next to her. "Come on then," he said softly.

They walked over to the arch of Ivy and looked both ways, but before Ron could turn right out of the garden Hermione grabbed his arm.

"What is it?" Ron asked, apprehensively looking around for a Death Eater or some other form of danger. When he saw none, he looked back to Hermione.

"I just wanted to let you know that if I can help it I won't let anything happen to me, and I definitely won't let anything happen to you. But if something does happen to me…I want you to know…that I will always love you, and this belongs to you and always will." Then instantly she leaned up and kissed him softly, but yet it was passionate in a way that can't be described; the kiss was full of her love for him.

When they broke apart Ron's eyes betrayed the amount of love that he also held for the beautiful and brave girl in front of him.

She smiled sweetly at him, grabbed his hand, and said, "Let's go find Harry." She walked out of the Ivy archway with Ron following close behind her and turned right down another path of houses.

They walked in silence listening intently for anymore of Harry's tortured screams to prove that he was still alive and to give them a direction to walk in, as their eyes unceasingly looked for any signs of Death Eaters.

"Do you know where we're going Hermione?" Ron whispered as he looked for any tracks or some sort of mark to lead in the direction of their good friend.

"No, I'm just following my instincts," she said quietly in return.

"Naturally," Ron stated semi-sarcastically. Hermione just smiled and squeezed his hand comfortingly.

"Ok, lets stop and think," she said after walking around aimlessly for another minute. At this rate Voldemort would have taken over the world before they could find Harry. "We're in Godric's Hollow. So, more than likely Voldemort took Harry to his parent's house."

"Do you know the address?" Ron asked hopefully.

"I remember reading it in The Fall of You Know Who but I can't remember it precisely." They stayed silent while Hermione thought of the address. "Well, Voldemort had us sent to the middle of that street for some reason. It was called Gateway Boulevard; I remember reading the sign while we were looking around the street. Maybe if we found that street again we'd have a better chance of finding him. Voldemort probably took him somewhere close by," Hermione said thinking out loud, and then turned to look at Ron for his opinion.

"And we're going to be heading right back toward all the Death Eaters looking to kill us on sight," Ron said disheartened.

"Well, you come up with something better!" Hermione replied angrily.

Ron held up his hands in a peaceful manner and said, "I've got nothing. You're idea is fine, but we're going to have to be _really_ careful." Hermione gave Ron a look that said 'obviously' and started heading back to the street that they had started out at.

They cut across between houses and gardens going the shortest way to the street. They did this mostly to stay out of plain sight, but subconsciously they just wanted to go any way that would allow them not to see the place where Hermione had been horrifically tortured and the house of the family that was just as outrageously murdered.

Ron hadn't realized how far they had run from the street earlier as they tried to make their way back. It seemed to take double the time to get back, and each step was filled terror at what they might come face to face with in the very near future. Every breath was too loud to them giving the Death Eaters surrounding the area a tracking devise to find them.

However, their path was not crossed by any Death Eaters as they approached a street sign that said 'Gateway Blvd.'

"We're here," Hermione said unnecessarily. They walked slowly close to the house trying to avoid standing in the direct light of the street lamps. In the distance they could see the white sign that they knew to hold the name of the quaint sub-division.

As they slowly progressed down the road their hopes began to lower, as they heard no sign of life much less Harry. They also found it quiet suspicious that none of the Death Eaters had decided to stay around incase they had decided to do what they were doing.

'Maybe they just don't think we'd be brave enough to come back to this place once they believe we're unarmed. They know we're not stupid enough to think we can take them on without our wands.' Ron thought hopefully. They finally made it to the house where Voldemort had taken Harry into the shadows not too long ago. Their hearts where pumping loudly in their ears as they walked in between the two houses into the darkness that gripped their souls with dread.

They slowly searched the backyards of the houses that Harry was drug towards earlier. They cautiously took each step with the fear they'd see Harry's dead body lying motionless on the ground.

As they walked a bit further they saw a flicker of flames and herd muffled screams of more than one person. When they reached the end of the houses in that area they saw a leveled area that looked big enough to have once held a house. Now it was just a grassy field with small trees growing sporadically through out the space. In the centre of the land a fire blazed while a huge cauldron was set atop of the flames.

Behind the cauldron stood the disgusting face of the Dark Lord; Ron inhaled sharply at the sight of him.

Hermione looked to the left and saw something that completely shocked and confused her at the same time. The Dursleys' were all there bound and gagged. They looked completely terrified and repulsed. Dudley was crying loudly and every once and a while he would choke on the material covering his mouth and start to hyperventilate. Petunia looked so horrified that she was completely motionless except for her wide fearful eyes watching every move that Voldemort made. All the while Vernon's face was even redder than Ron's when he was completely embarrassed, and he was unsuccessfully pulling against his bandages in an attempt to free himself trying in every way possible to keep his eyes off the hideous creature in front of him. Hermione nudged Ron to make sure he saw what she was seeing.

"I'm not going crazy am I? That is the Dursleys' over there, right?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Well, if your crazy them I'm joining the mad house with you, because I see them too," Ron said just as astonished.

"What could Voldemort want with them?" Hermione asked knowing Ron didn't know the answer.

"Not a clue," Ron replied, "Look!" he said suddenly and pointed to the right.

Hermione turned her head in the direction of Ron's extended arm and saw to her dismay Harry tied up, unconscious, while Wormtail was doing something with Harry's arm.

Hermione took a deep strengthening breath as she tried to gain the courage for what they were going to have to do. Tears were stinging in her eyes as she watched Voldemort turn and look at Harry with so much resentment and hate that it was a million times more horrible than Professor Snape could ever conjure.

"Alright, wake him. It is time for the ceremony to begin," said the cold eerie voice of the most evil wizard that has ever lived.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

P.S. Guys the line about I should have told you since the first time I met you, I love you is the line I threw in the last chapter was the quote from Pirates of the Carribean. I need to become more original because now there is a Peter Pan (the new one) quote thrown into this chapter. I hope you can find it if you've seen it. It's a little harder. I have faith at least one person can find it. Just to add in… I do believe in fairies, I do I do. I do believe in Fairies, I do, I do!!!


End file.
